


Pet therapy & altri rimedi

by will_p



Series: Index Catulorum [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Pets, Reunions, Separations
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sono solo tre mesi.»</p>
<p>Jim sorride, scrolla le spalle, infila le mani in tasca. «Ti mancherò, Bonesy?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet therapy & altri rimedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt _tempo [1000 parole]_ @ [COW-T #4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/71606.html) (#greenarmy ftw!), perchè [Bones è chiaramente un pallas](http://pintpotjudas.tumblr.com/post/71133143882/earthcats-bob-lima-38-from-zurich) & perchè Kya era giù e volevo scriverle qualcosa di scemo per tirarle su il morale.

«Sono solo tre mesi.»   
  
Jim sorride, scrolla le spalle, infila le mani in tasca. «Ti mancherò, Bonesy?» chiede, arricciando le labbra divertito, e Bones rotea gli occhi così forte che Jim si sorprende non gli venga un crampo.   
  
«Non fare impazzire nessuno,» dice Bones, burbero, lisciandosi per la decima volta le pieghe della divisa ufficiale, poi abbassa lo sguardo. Quando lo rialza e lo guarda negli occhi, a Jim si blocca il respiro in gola. «E non farti ammazzare. Per favore,» mormora, ed è incredibile che sia famoso per tutta la nave per le sue _mani_ ferme quando con una semplice occhiata può inchiodarti irremovibilmente al suolo.   
  
«Va bene,» dice, perché non si fida abbastanza della propria voce per un _non lo farei mai!_ o un _tranquillo, aspetterò che torni_. Non sembra il caso, dopo… tutto.   
  
Bones resta qualche secondo a fissarlo, imperscrutabile, poi annuisce brevemente e raccoglie da terra l’ultimo borsone che ha insistito per portare a mano. «Devo…» dice, con un cenno allo shuttle alle sue spalle, e all’improvviso è tutto fin troppo reale, Bones sta per partire, non si vedranno per mesi, devono salutarsi, e Jim–   
  
«Non divertirti troppo,» si sente dire, e gli dà una pacca su una spalla, rapido e secco, e negli occhi di Bones passa il lampo di _qualcosa_ , ma è tardi e lo shuttle sta riscaldando i motori e–   
  
Bones parte.   
  
Jim resta a fissare lo shuttle finché non è un puntino indistinguibile dalla miriade di stelle, il sorriso incollato alle labbra, e appena il puntino scompare del tutto si sgonfia con un sospiro.   
  
Sono solo tre mesi.   
  
  
  
Il fatto è che non sono mai stati lontani tre mesi.   
  
Jim ha servito sulla Farragut per sei, sì, e d’estate ognuno andava per la sua strada, Jim senza meta sulla sua moto e Bones dritto dalla sua Joanna, ma c’erano sempre stati messaggi. Videochiamate. _Qualcosa_.   
  
Invece adesso Bones è via a salvare Gramilia da una qualche pandemia, senza possibilità di contattare l’Enterprise perché l’atmosfera di quel pulcioso pianeta è così densa da permettere appena le comunicazioni con la base orbitante più vicina, e lo aspettano cento giorni di assoluto _nulla_.   
  
È… no, è tutto a posto. Starà benissimo, che sarà mai. Non sono mica sposati.   
  
Anche se non ricorda un giorno in cui non abbia visto o sentito Bones almeno una volta.   
  
(Non gli piace pensare alle implicazioni, sinceramente.)   
  
Solo tre mesi. Sarà una passeggiata.   
  
  
  
Due settimane e Uhura quasi lo fa scendere su Benthos a calci. «Non c’è bisogno di essere così bruschi!» le strilla dietro, salendo sulla piattaforma di teletrasporto, ma accanto a lui Spock congiunge le mani dietro la schiena e mormora: «Con il dovuto rispetto, ce n’era bisogno.»   
  
I suoi ufficiali sono tutti dei traditori.   
  
«L’assenza del dottor McCoy sembra averla resa più… irruente del solito.»   
  
E per qualche motivo sono convinti che Bones _gli manchi_. Hah!   
  
«Scotty?» dice, e fa finta di non vederlo annuire alle parole di Spock.   
  
Non gli _manca_ Bones, rimugina mentre si fa strada nella foresta che stanno esplorando, è adulto e (molto) vaccinato, ed è calmo e sereno.   
  
Tira un calcio ad una roccia così forte da lanciarla contro un cespuglio.   
  
Il cespuglio _ringhia_.   
  
Intrigato, si avvicina, phaser alla mano, e quando sbircia tra le foglie viola scuro della pianta vede…   
  
…qualcosa. Di grasso. E peloso. E _imbronciato_.   
  
Fissa la creatura, e la creatura lo fissa in rimando intensamente scocciata. Ha qualcosa di familiare, e non la somiglianza a un gatto – qualcosa nello sguardo, nella maniera in cui sembra disapprovare la sua intera esistenza, qualcosa…   
  
Oh.   
  
  
  
«Era davvero necessario portare quella creatura a bordo?»   
  
«È _per la scienza_ , Spock.»   
  
  
  
Nonostante la bestia sia a bordo “per la scienza”, il suo soggiorno nei laboratori dura giusto il tempo di verificare che non sia pericolosa, allergenica, o altamente invasiva; una volta scoperto che non è velenosa, urticante, o un parassita, e che nonostante l’aria minacciosa e il costante ringhio basso è in realtà sorprendentemente mansueta, la creatura viene trasferita negli appartamenti del capitano.   
  
“A causa di motivi,” dice il modulo ufficiale.   
  
Perché a Jim non manca Bones, ma ora che non c’è ha _troppo_ tempo libero, e Spock è disposto a giocare tante partite a scacchi e non più prima di cacciarlo per andare a passare un po’ di tempo con Uhura. (Traditore.)   
  
Per cui non gli manca Bones, ma senza di lui non sa bene cosa fare.   
  
E okay, nella privacy della sua camera può ammetterlo, fa piacere avere di nuovo una faccia furibonda sempre intorno.   
  
«Ti chiamerò Leonard,» sussurra, e l’animale acciambellato ai piedi del letto apre un occhio per guardarlo male e ringhiare piano.   
  
Gli piace pensare che sia il suo modo per esprimere affetto.   
  
  
  
«Jim! Cosa ci fai–»   
  
Jim si lancia addosso a Bones come un treno, e barcollano entrambi per la forza con cui Jim sta di fatto tentando di _stritolarlo_.   
  
«Non farmi mai più una cosa del genere,» mormora, il viso schiacciato contro il collo di Bones, il suo profumo che gli entra in testa, le sue braccia attorno alla vita, e quasi non gli sembra vero. Il cuore gli batte assordante nelle orecchie e riesce solo a pensare _tre mesi tre mesi tre schifosissimi mesi finiti_ , e stringe Bones un po’ più forte, per non lasciare neanche un soffio d’aria tra di loro.   
  
«Ti sono mancato?» mormora Bones al suo orecchio, la voce rauca e divertita che gli manda un brivido lungo la schiena, e Jim si stacca il poco che basta per guardarlo in faccia – ha i capelli più lunghi, la barba sfatta, gli occhi cerchiati, e sembra così tanto il McCoy di _quello_ shuttle che gli fa male il cuore – e per schiacciare le labbra sulle sue senza tanti preamboli.   
  
«Oh grazie al cielo,» mormora Carol alle sue spalle, ma francamente, Bones lo sta baciando come se non avesse aspettato altro per tutta la vita, per cui al diavolo.   
  
  
  
«Ehi Bones, non ti aspettavo–»   
  
«Cos’è _quello_?» sente, e si affaccia dal bagno con un asciugamano in testa. C’è Leonard, sulla sua poltrona, e c’è Bones, impietrito sulla porta, e si stanno fissando.   
  
Con la stessa identica espressione assassina.   
  
Jim ride così forte che scivola e batte la testa contro la doccia, ma Dio se ne vale la pena.


End file.
